


A Hunter's Life - Das Leben eines Jägers

by DaintyCrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Kind of Emotional Hurt, Sad, Translation, kind of sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist das Familiengeschäft.</p>
<p>In du-Form an x-beliebigen Jäger gerichtet</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunter's Life - Das Leben eines Jägers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Hunter's Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285312) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



> Klingt im Englischen viel besser, aber ich wollte es dennoch nicht vorenthalten.

Niemand interessiert sich dafür, dass du schon kaputt bist. Das ist es nicht, was sie wissen wollen. Sie wollen von dir, dass du ihnen hilfst, sie wollen, dass du das Übernatürliche tötest, das Böse, die Monster, die Dämonen, vielleicht sogar Engel und die Menschen selbst. Sie wollen das du tust, was du am besten kannst, nicht dass du darüber nörgelst, wie zerstört du bist.  
Sie sind an dir nicht interessiert, solange, wie du die Welt rettest. Tatsächlich muss es ja noch nicht einmal die Welt sein, solange du zumindest sie rettest. Und selbst dann, würdest du sie immer noch nicht interessieren. Sie würden dir danken und dann ignorieren, dass es dich je gegeben hat.  
Aber du wirst nicht klagen. Du wirst nicht meckern, denn es ist dein Job. Es ist, was du zu tun hast und nichts anderes zählt. Es ist das Familiengeschäft. Dein Familiengeschäft.  
 _Das Familiengeschäft im Leben eines Jägers._


End file.
